


When I dream of Fire I Dream of You

by Flameeshadoww



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Dreams, Explosions, Fire, Fluff, I still don't know how to tag these properly, Implied background relationships, M/M, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameeshadoww/pseuds/Flameeshadoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junkrat dreams he dreams of fire. He dreams of explosions, buildings crumbling down. It's what he looks forward to at the end of the day. He loves the rush he gets from them. His dreams are his favorite thing. </p>
<p>But suddenly, they aren't anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I still suck at descriptions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I dream I dream of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> When Junkrat dreams he dreams of fire. He dreams of explosions, buildings crumbling down. It's what he looks forward to at the end of the day. He loves the rush he gets from them. His dreams are his favorite thing. 
> 
> But suddenly, they aren't anymore. 
> 
> Yeah I still suck at descriptions.  
> I swear that the writing is still better than the description, hopefully.

 When Junkrat slept he had good dreams. Dreams of fire, destruction, explosions. It always gave him that rushed feeling, that adrenaline that he had become addicted to over the years. Watching as one of his explosions went off, something of his own creation, just made him giddy with laughter. 

 In his dreams he saw red. He saw Orange. He saw the gray outlines of buildings as they crumbled down to the ground. He saw those awful omnics and suits trying to run but being caught in the explosion or crushed by a falling structure. And Junkrat laughed that high pitched cackling laugh that made people look at him like he belonged locked up. And he probably did in all honesty.

 When Junkrat woke up he would be grinning like a maniac and practically jump out of bed. He could still feel the rush from his dreams and he loved it. He loved the dreams he had. They were one of his favorite things to look forward too each day. 

 

But he wouldn’t be lying if he said that they weren’t anymore.

 

When Junkrat and Roadhog joined Overwatch things were, boring. He had rules now. Rules that he had to follow. He could no longer explode something whenever he wanted too. That made the junker pout. It put him in a sour mood practically everyday. The only time he got to blow something up was on a mission or in his dreams. 

 One day Roadhog had enough of his pouting. The larger man had dragged him to the commons room of the base and told him to ‘find something else to do than mope around all day’ and proceeded to walk out. Eyes were on Junkrat for a moment before everyone went back to what they were doing. Junkrat didn’t want to be there. He didn’t know anyone there and he didn’t want to know anyone. How could Roadhog just leave him there like that? If he wanted to pout all day in his room then he would. Who was Roadhog to tell him to stop and leave him to talk to a bunch of strangers? HE was the one paying him. He was the one who gave the shots, not the other way around. Of course in the back of his head Junkrat knew that was partially true. He may be paying Roadhog to be his bodyguard but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t listen to Roadhog when he told him to do something. 

 So instead of facing Roadhog again later and explaining why he had left, Junkrat just took a seat near the corner of the room. He was bored. He looked around at what everyone was doing. That girl with the giant robot was playing video games with that other fast girl. The cowboy was sitting at another table eating a sandwich while also trying to talk to the guy with the dragon tattoo who looked so obviously uninterested. He saw the big monkey guy in the kitchen making himself some food.

 Junkrat just sighed to himself and dropped his head on the table. If he had to endure being out here then he might as well get some sleep while doing it. Maybe he’ll be able to dream of the explosions for a bit and put himself in a better mood. 

But it seemed like he wouldn’t even be able to do that. Before he knew it a shorter man who wore bright green and blue clothes sat across from him. Junkrat looked up and gave the man a questioning look that could have also been seen as a glare. But it didn’t seem to affect the other who simply introduced himself to the Junker with a smile on his face.

 His name was Lucio. Lucio Correia dos Santos. Junkrat knew who he was, or at least he had seen a few of his posters. He was that freedom fighting dj. 

Much to Junkrats surprise he actually enjoyed talking to Lucio. The man was friendly. He gave off that safe and friendly vibe that Junkrat wasn’t use to but soon came to enjoy. When Lucio asked about him Junkrat talked about his bombs. He wasn’t expecting Lucio to be interested and was surprised when the man started asking him questions, actual questions that weren’t meant to mock him. 

 

By the time they were done talking most if not everyone had already retired to their rooms for the night. They walked down the hall together, trying to be quiet but that wasn’t going to happen. Before Lucio headed into his room he told Junkrat that he had enjoyed talking to him and that they should hang out some more then next day. Junkrat felt a small fluttering sensation in his chest as he responded with a ‘sure mate’ before Lucio headed inside his room and he walked away.

 Junkrat was excited. As he entered his room and flopped onto his bed he couldn’t contain the small giggle of happiness that escaped him. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow. He actually enjoyed talking to Lucio. He would have to thank Roadhog in the morning for dragging him there. 

  
When Junkrat laid down underneath his blankets to get ready to fall asleep, he wasn’t looking forward to the dreams but to tomorrow instead. 


	2. Relaxing waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio heads to the beach, Junkrat tags along

Fire. Things were burning. Explosions. Buildings were falling. And Junkrat stood in the midst of it all. He was as giddy as a schoolgirl, excitement rising as he watched the results of his handiwork. Then he heard something, a beeping noise. A bomb. Wait, no. not a bomb. The beeping kept sounding, becoming repetitive at this point. It wasn’t a bomb, no explosion. Junkrat looked around the destroyed area, looking for the source but finding nothing. He kept searching, kept hearing it over and over until suddenly-

Junkrat opened his eyes, being met with the white of his pillow. He heard the beeping noise and recognized it now. He didn’t remember setting his alarm clock, ‘must’ve done it before I went to bed’ Junkrat thought to himself as he lazily hit the snooze button. He rested on his forearm, still waking up a bit before a smile crept on his face. Best thing about sleeping was his dreams. Best thing about waking up was the after effect of the dream. The feeling of adrenaline still lingered, the excitement. But this time his dream wasn’t the only reason for his excitement. 

Junkrat quickly sat up in bed, grabbing his arm and leg from the side of the bed and putting them on before quickly getting up to get ready. He was going to meet Lucio today. He felt that fluttering sensation in his chest again as he thought about it. He didn’t exactly know what it meant, it was annoying but pleasant at the same time.

When Junkrat got ready in the morning, well, he didn’t. He never cared for his appearance. He just threw on whatever was lying around and boom he was done. Ready to start the day. Yet for some reason that wasn’t enough today. He threw on his old camo shorts and a white tank top. After he did so he looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bad case of bed head, his blond hair sticking up in all directions and knots that were visible. He took the brush from the dresser in his room that was given to him by Overwatch when he joined and began the long process of brushing out his hair so it would look at least somewhat decent. After a good ten, twenty minutes of brushing his hair Junkrat had gotten rid of most of the knots and his blond hair wasn’t the mess it was before. 

As Junkrat put the soot and hair covered brush down he noticed another thing: he smelled. It wasn’t bad but the smell of soot and dirt and whatever else couldn’t be too pleasant. Any other day Junkrat wouldn’t have been bothered by it. But today wasn’t any other day. He didn’t own any deodorant or cologne of any kind, never had the need for them before. But he knew where he could get some.

Junkrat left his room and went to the one next to his, not even bothering to knock and just entering. At this point Roadhog was use to Junkrat just walking in whenever he wanted to. It annoyed him at some points but if he really wanted to he could just lock the door. But then he would have to risk the possibility of Junkrat blowing it off to get in. 

“Oi ya got any deodorant?” Junkrat asked as he walked in. Even behind his mask he could tell that Roadhog was giving him a questioning look before he pointed over to his nightstand. Junkrat walked across the room and over to it, finding the deodorant and putting it on.   
“Oh also the hell do you think you were doing leaving me in a room with a bunch of blokes we don’t even know?” Junkrat questioned, slight anger in his voice.   
“Sick of you moping around.” Roadhog grunted as he grabbed his book from the side of his bed, having every intent of spending the rest of the day reading it. Junkrat narrowed his eyes at him.  
“They could’ve tried to kill me! And you left me by myself. You’re suppose to be my bodyguard you drongo!” Junkrat huffed as he crossed his arms. Roadhog rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, putting his book face down opened. He was not in the mood to deal with Junkrats pouting.  
“You enjoyed yourself there.”  
“No I didn’t.”   
“You were talking with that dj.”  
“So?”  
“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.  
“I-.” And that’s when Roadhog knew he won the argument. He had gone back at some point, to make sure Junkrat wasn’t doing anything too destructive, and was slightly surprised to see him talking to one one of the other members. He actually looked like he was enjoying his time with the dj, the two talking excitedly about something. Roadhog Had left before Junkrat noticed he was there.

“Alright foine. I’ll admit that   
I had a good time.” Junkrat said. “In fact i’m gonna go spend more time with Lucio today.” Junkrat stated, a big smile spreading across his face as if spending more time with Lucio was some sort of achievement for him. Roadhog stared at him for a moment, “Good.” was all he said before picking up his book to continue his reading.  
“Yeah, good. Real bloody good.” Junkrat said as he walked out of Roadhog’s room, the door closing behind him. He headed back to his room for a moment, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, before leaving and heading back towards the commons room, where he was sure everyone was eating breakfast since it was still early in the morning,

When Junkrat arrived in the room he was right. Not all of the members of Overwatch were up but some were. Soldier 76 was sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking some coffee while reading the newspaper. Mercy was up as well, making herself some breakfast. When Junkrat noticed that he couldn’t find lucio in the kitchen he made the motion of heading back to his room, when a flash of green caught his eye. Sitting at the table the two were at yesterday was Lucio. The man looked like he was still in his pajamas, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a bright green tank top. Lucio spotted the junker and flashed him a smile before waving him over. Junkrat walked over to him, just realizing when he sat down that Lucio was not alone. That british fast girl, what was her name again? Tracer? Was with him and so was the other girl who Junkrat recognized from yesterday playing video games. 

“Are you going to get anything to eat?” Lucio asked him, the smaller man eating his own breakfast which consisted of cereal and some fruit.  
“Nah mate i’m foine. Not really hungry.” Junkrat said.   
“C’mon man ya gotta eat something.” Lucio insisted.  
“Yeah you’re practically skin and bones love!” Tracer said, sounding too cheery for this early in the morning. “Here you can have this.” She handed him an extra muffin that she had, the junker taking it with caution.   
“Thanks.” He gave her an awkward smile, not use to this type of attention he was receiving. 

“Oh that reminds me! I’m heading to the beach in a little bit, do you want to come Junkrat?” Lucio asked.  
“Uh yeah sure mate.” Junkrat said, feeling a bit uneasy. He didn’t like beaches, or the ocean. Back in Australia the beaches there could be compared to acid baths with the water being contaminated by the radiation. 

“You guys can come too if you want.” Lucio said to the other two, inviting them as well.  
“Sorry love can’t, promised Winston I’d help him today.” Tracer said.   
“I would but I have a stream I have to do in about an hour.” The other girl said who was staring intently at her phone, from the looks of it playing some game. 

“Well looks like it’s just you and I today.” Lucio said with a bright smile, Junkrat feeling that fluttering sensation again in his chest as he grinned back. “Just let me put my dishes away and I'll go change, then we can head out.” Lucio said as he got up to bring his dishes to the sink, Junkrat not really knowing what to do so he got up as well to follow the smaller man.

 

Lucio had changed from sweatpants and tank top to some blue shorts and another tank top that adorned his frog logo on it. The two of them had headed out to the beach, the walk only taking about twenty minutes. They had talked on the way there, going from talking about Lucio’s music, to Junkrat’s bombs, to the scenery around them. 

The beach was sandy and rocky, the water calm, the only sounds being the crash of the waves and a few seagulls flying a bove. They walked around a bit in silence, not really knowing what to say now.

“So, why did ya want to come here?” Junkrat had asked. Lucio sat down on one of the big rocks, pulling out his phone that was wrapped with his headphones.   
“I’ve been working on a new song,” Lucio said as he started to undo his headphones, “but i’m kind of stuck on it. I thought that getting out would help.” Junkrat walked over to the dj and sat down next to him on the big rock.   
“Can I listen to it?”   
“Sure.” Lucio handed one ear bud to the taller man, Junkrat swearing he saw a blush spread across the smaller man’s face. 

Lucio played the song. It was smooth, and relaxing. The tempo was slow, speeding up a little bit before slowing back down to it’s original tempo. Junkrat felt himself relax a bit listening to it. It matched the scenery around them, making the calm ocean seem even more peaceful than it already was.   
“What do you think?” Lucio asked once the song ended.   
“It’s nice, relaxing.” Junkrat handed the earbud back to Lucio.   
“Thanks. It’s what I was going for with it.” Lucio smiled. “I just don’t want it to be repetitive you know? I got the same tempo going and the same pattern. I need something else but I don’t know what.” Lucio explained. Junkrat thought for a moment, before an idea came to him.

“The ocean.” The junker said, earning a confused look from Lucio.  
“What?”  
“The ocean mate. Why don’t ya add ya know ocean sounds and junk? Like the waves or the seagulls.” Junkrat waved his arms towards the ocean to emphasize his idea. Lucio chuckled.   
“You want me to put ocean sounds in it? That could work actually.” Lucio thought over the idea and how it would fit into the song.   
“Relaxing sounds in a relaxing song.” Junkrat said, causing the smaller man to chuckle again.

So that’s how they spent the rest of the day. Lucio recording the sounds of the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing and receding back. At one point he tried to record some seagulls, that ending badly but hilariously when they became interested in the shiny metal of Junkrat’s prosthetics.   
They had ended up finding some cool things on the beach as well. Junkrat finding a big shell that was still in tact, giving it to Lucio. They also came across a big crab who was not happy by their presence and was pinching at them. Lucio laughing as Junkrat tried to fight it, only to end up with it pinching his finger and refusing to let go. Lucio had to help him get it off, watching as it scuttled back into the ocean as quick as it could. Luckily Junkrat’s hand wasn’t hurt too bad.

Before they knew it the sun was already setting. They had been there all day.  
“What a sight.” Junkrat whistled as he took in the sight of the sun setting over the ocean. The sky was turning an orangish red color, the sun reflecting over the blue ocean. Junkrat also couldn’t help but notice how the sunset made Lucio look. The orange light from the sunset reflecting around the smaller man, like a halo in a way, making him glow and stand out.  
“Yeah, it’s really beautiful.” Lucio commented. ‘So are you’, Junkrat thought to himself, wanting to say but didn’t, feeling his face get warm and that fluttering feeling again in his chest.

“We should probably start heading back.” Junkrat was brought out his thoughts by the smaller man.  
“Huh? Oh yeah.” 

By the time they got back to base the sun was gone and night had fallen, a few stars starting to show up in the sky.   
“So, uh, today was fun.” Junkrat said as they walked down the hall of the base, a nervous smile spread across his face, although he didn’t know why he was nervous.  
“It was. Thanks for helping me on my song.” Lucio smiled as they came to stop in front of his room.  
“No problem mate.” Junkrat grinned, Lucio smiling back. A bit of an awkward silence falling over them for a moment.  
“I, better get to bed.” Lucio said, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to make his way into his room.  
“Yeah me too.” Junkrat was about to walk away but, “We should, uh, hang out some more.” He said, now understanding why he was nervous, looking anywhere but at the smaller man.  
“Yeah sure!” Lucio said excitedly, as if he’s been waiting all night for Junkrat to suggest that. “We can tomorrow again, or sometime this week whenever you’re free.”   
“Tomorrow sounds good.”   
“Great! I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow then!” Lucio said, a big smile spreading across his face before he stepped into his room.

Once in his room Junkrat flopped onto his back, bringing both of his hands to his face, grinning widely as he broke out in laughter. He was confused, but happy, but nervous all at once. That fluttering feeling in his chest hadn't gone away. He was starting to understand it more, why it was there. He knew it had something to do with Lucio, but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on it.   
Deciding that he was too tired to deal with trying to figure things out tonight, Junkrat decided to go to bed, crawling underneath his blanket. The feeling in his chest and the smile across his face didn’t fade away even as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm going to say that there's going to be one or two chapters left of this. Then again I can't say for sure but that's what i'm estimating around.
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to anyone reading this and I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far!


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat comes to realize something important with a little help from Roadhog

Hanging out together had become a regular routine for the two for a month now. Almost every day they would eat breakfast together, do whatever was needed of them around the base, and any free time after that would be spent together.  
Sometimes they would just hang out in the commons room, watching whatever was on tv or play video games when Hana would join them. Or they would spend time together in one or the others room, Junkrat lying on Lucio’s bed while the dj worked on his newest song, playing what he had so far for the junker to hear. Or in Junkrat’s room, Lucio watching and asking questions as the junker worked on his bombs or some other project, all the while that feeling in Junkrat’s chest never left and he could’ve sworn it had gotten worse. He still did not know what the feeling was or what it meant and it frustrated him to no end.

Junkrat snarled to himself and threw down his screwdriver harder than he had intended, the noise causing Roadhog to look up at him from the book he was reading. Junkrat had been working on one of his projects, but instead of being focused on it he was focused on Lucio insead. They were suppose to hang out today, as usual, when an unexpected emergency came up and Lucio was called into action. But even with the dj not here Junkrat couldn’t get the man off of his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, about how much he enjoyed spending time with him, how he looked, how his laugh would brighten up his day. And every time he thought of him that fluttering feeling would come back and his face would feel all warm. And it aggravated the junker. 

“What’s wrong ‘rat?” Roadhog had asked.  
“Lucio.” Junkrat almost snapped.  
“I thought you two were friends?” Roadhog questioned.  
“We are!” Junkrat exclaimed, turning himself in his chair so he was facing towards the other junker. “It’s just, arg!” Junkrat groaned in frustration, “He does this, makes me have this weird feeling.” Junkrat tried to explain. Even behind his mask he could tell that Roadhog was giving him a questioning look.  
“Like, everytime I’m with him or think about him I get this, weird feeling in my chest, like butterflies or some shit, and then my face gets all warm.” Junkrat explained. Roadhog was silent for a moment before he started laughing. It wasn’t that deep laugh that the taller man usually gave when he took someone out, but more of a light hearted one. 

“You like him.” Roadhog said after he was done laughing.  
“What?”  
“You like him.” Roadhog repeated.  
“I don’t! Do I?” Junkrat questioned, taking a moment to think on it. He did enjoy spending a lot of time with the other man, but isn’t that normal for friends? The dj always managed to brighten his day, always listening to what he had to say, that laugh and smile that could make anyone be in a good mood, not to mention how attractive he looked when he was that happy, or how attractive he looked no matter what..  
“Shit Roadie, I think I do like him.” Junkrat said as he came to the realization that Roadhog was right. He did like Lucio.

“That’s what I said.” Roadhog stated.  
“Well, what do I do?!” Junkrat asked, slightly panicked. He’s never liked someone before. Sure there have been times in the outback where he’s fooled around with other junkers, but those never meant anything. Just quick fucks to pass the time. No crushes or any of that relationship nonsense. But this, this was different. 

“Ask him out.” Roadhog stated simply.  
“How? What would I even say? What if he doesn’t like me back?” Junkrat was now standing, pacing back and forth as he rambled on his thoughts.  
“Just ask him. He’ll say yes.” Roadhog said.  
“How do you know?”  
“I know. Now stop pacing. You’re distracting.” Roadhog grunted, looking back down at his book as he attempted to resume his reading. Junkrat paused in his movements before sitting down again. 

“Alroight, alroight. I’ll just, ask him out. Can’t be that hard, right?” Junkrat said to himself, feeling himself grow nervous, but he also felt a bit excited. 

The junker attempted to distract himself by going back to working on his project, not getting very far until a buzzing noise caught his attention. At the end of the table laid his phone. Him and Roadhog had been given cellphones when they joined overwatch, so they could better keep in touch with the other members. But they rarely used them as they didn’t see a reason too. He was pretty sure that Roadhog had lost his and didn’t care enough to look for it.  
Junkrat didn’t start using his until Lucio had asked him if he had one, saying that they could text each other when the other wasn’t around. Since then the dj had shown Junkrat how to use it, and was kind of surprised that Junkrat didn’t know how to.

Junkrat picked up his phone, checking it and seeing that he had a message from Lucio. Of course he shouldn't be surprised since he only has Lucio’s number in it. The message from Lucio had said that him and the others would be back soon from the mission, and then asking if he wanted to hang out later. Junkrat had replied, saying ‘sure’ in which he received an ‘awesome!’ with a few emojis, the junker had learned, after it. After he finished responding he put his phone back down. He stared down at the table, fingerings tapping at the surface as he thought. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Lucio out when he got back.

“I’m gonna do it Roadie,” The other junker looking up momentarily, “i’m gonna ask him out. If this goes bad, i’m blaming you.” Junkrat pointed his finger at the other junker accusingly.  
“Whatever you say ‘Rat.” Roadhog grunted, wanting nothing more than to just read his book. Nothing more was said after that. Roadhog had returned to his reading and Junkrat to his project, although he still didn’t get very far as anxiety took over as he thought about how things would go once Lucio got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I actually do not know how long this will be and how many chapters it will have. This ended up becoming a lot longer than I originally planned but I don't mind and actually enjoy writing it.   
> Also sorry this chapter is a bit short. The next one should be longer but don't hold me to it!
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to anyone reading this and I hope that you guys are enjoying it! Any feedback is welcome~!

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had the idea of this to be a oneshot but now there will be multiple parts as I have more ideas. So yeah something to look forward to if you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
